


Into the Wilderness

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Brecilian Forest (Dragon Age), Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent Mahariel Origin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Rhodri Mahariel searches the Brecilian Forest for his Clan - while suffering from a mysterious illness.
Series: The Way of the Warden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Into the Wilderness

Feet heavy, head swimming, he trudges onwards through the trees. Every trail, every branch, every stream is as familiar to him as the clothes he wears. They are old friends who have long since given up their secrets.

But his friends have turned against him, completely and without warning. He can barely take two steps without tripping over a stray root or rock that he has no memory of ever seeing before. At least the tracks are easy to follow. Fresh and unweathered, they mark his path as clearly as the brightest beacon. A beacon that frequently drifts out of focus.

He rubs his temples in a vain attempt to soothe his building headache and continues on his way. As he journeys deeper into the forest, he becomes aware of a prickling sensation on his skin and a scratching at the edge of his consciousness, almost as if another mind is reaching out to his. A few steps further, and then the wind seems to change. Something rancid permeates the air, overwhelming his senses and bringing the taste of bile to the back of his throat.

A low thumping reaches his ears, drawing ever closer until he can discern many individual footsteps, the sound of an army on the move. Instinctively, his hands leap to the daggers at his belt before falling away reluctantly. He doesn’t much fancy his chances in his current condition. Instead, he steps into the shadows at the edge of the trees and follows them into the undergrowth until he is almost completely concealed by foliage. Safe in his hiding place, he peers through a gap in the leaves, and waits.

It isn’t long before they appear, crashing and thrashing through the branches, making enough noise to wake the dead. Darkspawn. A growl rises in his throat as he recognises the creatures that attacked the camp. One looks his way as it passes, and for a moment he finds himself staring into its ruined, twisted face, hardly daring to breathe. One of the larger darkspawn at the head of the pack turns around, barking orders in a guttural tongue. The other creature responds with a grunt and moves along, returning its attention to the path ahead.

He lets out a long, slow breath as the last of the darkspawn pass by. He waits a few more minutes to allow for stragglers and then steps back out onto the track. The monsters may have gone, but their vile stench remains. His stomach heaves, and he falls to his knees and retches until he is bringing up nothing but air.

 _Fenedhis_. He wipes his mouth and lurches to his feet, holding onto a tree trunk for support. He rubs his forehead again but quickly pulls his hand away when his fingers start to burn. Creators, what is happening to him?

The halla prints and the aravel tracks call him back, and he struggles on, his legs growing more leaden with every step. He stumbles over a stone and staggers, barely managing to catch hold of a branch before his legs give way beneath him.

He gives up the fight and lays down in the dirt. The wind whistles through the trees overhead, whispering a warning. He knows he isn’t safe here, but he won’t remain long. He just needs to rest his aching head and regain his strength, and the leafy floor is the perfect bed. He closes his eyes and lets the darkness envelop his tired body and mind.


End file.
